Retour au Manoir pour Halloween
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis leurs aventures au manoir. Sur une idée de Jack, les Big Four se retrouvent dans la clairière, le soir d'Halloween et redécouvre le chemin menant à la demeure de la défunte mariée. Mais à leur grand étonnement, le manoir est de nouveau étrangement occupé...
1. Retour au domaine

_**Salut à tous! :D me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! mais pas n'importe laquelle! la suite du "Manoir Hantée et les Big Four"! :D pour ceux qui ont suivis cette fiction, je pense que la suite devrait les ravir! ^^ et puis j'avais envie pour le mois d'Halloween, de faire une petite suite à cette fiction, et de la poster juste après le dernier chapitre de la première partie. :) mais vu la petite longueur de l'histoire, j'ai préféré en faire une nouvelle fic. ;) alors pour finir, cette suite sera courte. peut être 4 ou 5 chapitres. :) et au niveau publication, j'ai pas de rythme contrairement à mes autres fictions. Mais je peux garantir que tout sera poster avant le 31 octobre! héhé! ;) voila voila. en espérant que ce début et ce retour vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :D et laisser une review ou je vous jette un sort! mouhaha! XDD **_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 – Retour au domaine<p>

Depuis leur expédition inattendue au vieux manoir de la forêt, et de leur victoire sur Émelina, beaucoup de saison ont passé. Voir des années. Cinq ans pour être précis. Et certaine choses ont changées, en bien comme en mal. Enfin... il y avait peu de mauvaises nouvelles. Pour citer la plus grave, un décès récent au royaume de Corona. Là où vivait Raiponce.

Du coté de Mérida et d'Harold, les choses avaient moyennement changé. Sauf pour Harold qui avait bien grandi et changer physiquement. Il portait une combinaison de cuir noir, de sangles et d'écaille. Il avait aussi modifié sa prothèse à sa jambe, la rendant plus praticable pour ses vols avec Krokmou. Mérida n'avait absolument pas changé. Toujours la même ! autant dans le physique que le caractère

Leur famille avait étaient présenter l'une à l'autre dans les jours qui avait suivi leur retour. Et deux années plus tard, Harold avait trouvé le courage de demander la main de la rouquine, et dans les mois qui ont suivi, ils c'était mariés. Leur famille et amis s'étaient rendue à la cérémonie, et depuis, Mérida vivait avec Harold au royaume de Berk. Mais pas d'héritier annoncé depuis la nuit de noce. Ce qui inquiétait pas mal de monde.

Quant à Jack, sa croyance auprès des gens et enfants du royaume ne cesser d'augmenter. Surtout en hiver. Sa relation avec Raiponce perdurait toujours et il en était très heureux. Et elle aussi. Sauf que par rapport a leur deux camarde, aucune demande en fiançailles, ni de planification de mariage était prévue. Et surtout pas en ce moment pour la princesse. Car elle n'avait pas la tête pour penser à ça. Ils continuaient donc de se voir et de passer des beaux instants en amoureux, comme toujours depuis cinq ans.

Et bien entendu, les quatre amis trouvaient toujours du temps et des occasions pour se retrouver entre amis. Et c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Nous étions le 31 octobre, le soir d'Halloween. Et oui au royaume ont fêter aussi cette fête et on adoré faire des farces et des frayeurs aux autres. Et c'était une des fêtes préférées de Jack, qui adoré jouer des tours. Surtout à Mérida ! rien que pour la faire enrager ! une habitude qui a la longue était devenu un passe-temps, un hobby.

D'humeur joueuse et aventurière pour cette soirée-là, il avait fait par d'un message écrit à ses trois camarades. Ce message disait :

_« Rendez-vous à la nuit tomber à notre clairière ! on va bien s'amuser ! Je vous attendrai tous les trois là-bas ! Jack. :D »_

Si les trois autres membre du groupe furent étonné du message, ils esquissèrent un sourire face à l'invitation. Et aussi a l'entrain de Jack. Chevauchant chacun leurs fidèles montures, ils prirent la route de la clairière. Harold s'envola sur le dos de Krokmou, Mérida chevaucha Angus aux triples galops, et Raiponce parti de son coté au dos de Maximus. Ils ne mirent que très peu de temps pour arriver à destination. Et malgré le fait qu'ils connaissaient par coeur leur lieu de rendez-vous favori, l'endroit foutez assez la chair de poule. La pleine lune était présente, lumineuse et haute dans le ciel. Les arbres avaient perdu la plupart de leurs feuillages, et laissaient place à une armée d'arbre dépouillé de leur parure, les bouts de leurs branches s'étendant comme des fins doigts à l'infini.

Les trois cavaliers arrivèrent en même temps, puis mirent pieds à terre. Harold retira son casque noir et remis ses cheveux en place, puis donna une caresse affectueuse sur le museau du dragon qui ronronna les yeux fermés. Mérida balança vite fait ses longs cheveux emmêlés derrière elle puis caressa son cheval. Raiponce descendit doucement, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et caressa la crinière du fier destrier en chuchota un merci assez inaudible. Les salutations entre les trois amis s'enchaînèrent alors, alors que les montures firent de même entre elles.

- Salut Raiponce ! salua gaiement Mérida

- Salut ! fit à son tour Harold

- Bonsoir... Dit-elle avec un sourire le plus joyeux possible.

Même qu'elle souriait ainsi, elle avait encore cette tristesse au fond de ces yeux verts. Et même la noirceur de la nuit ne pouvait la cacher. Le couple savait parfaitement pourquoi elle était comme ça. à se forcer de sourire. Raiponce avait changé depuis. Elle n'était plus blonde, mais brune suite à ce qu'Émelina avait fait a sa chevelure magique. Ils avaient poussé depuis, et lui arriver au milieu du dos. Si elle avait toujours porté une robe rose et violette, en ce moment, elle portait une robe noire. une robe de deuil. Pourquoi ? parce que sa mère venait de mourir en couches. Et le bébé aussi. Un petit garçon. Double perte donc. Et ça fera un an dans deux mois...

- Comment ça va Raiponce ? demanda avec peine la rouquine

- Ça va... la douleur est encore là, mais j'arrive mieux à le gérer. Progressivement... avoua-t-elle avec tristesse

- Et ton père ? demanda Harold avec la même peine

- La perte de maman et du bébé fut terrible pour lui. Et il lui en a fallu du temps pour s'en remettre. Encore aujourd'hui il souffre, mais moins... et ça me rassure de le voir sourire par moments. Même si ce n'est pas souvent...

- Avec le temps ça passera. Vous retrouverez tous deux le sourire... ça ira... la rassura Mérida

- Ben disons que pour lui... il le retrouve un peu plus que moi. Surtout grâce à elle. Ou à cause d'elle... dit-elle sans joie

- Qui ça ?

- Ma future belle-mère... souffla-t-elle écœuré

- Hein ? Ta future belle-mère ? ton père va se remarier ? s'étonna Harold

- Oui. je le crains... même s'il est obligé par ses devoirs de roi envers son peuple... Elle s'appelle Gothel. Père trouve quelques réconforts en sa présence et grâce aux sourires et à l'attention qu'elle lui porte. Expliqua-t-elle

- Ah. Mais... c'est une bonne chose non ?

- Oui si on veut mais... moi, je ne l'aime pas. avoua-t-elle directement.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une belle femme. Beaucoup moins que Mère, mais c'est le genre de personne qui ne cesse de se mirer dans un miroir et qui fait tout pour rester jeune et belle... elle est vaniteuse comme pas possible. Et ça y'a que moi qui le voit. Et en plus... j'ai peur qu'elle arrive à lui faire oublier totalement Mère.

- Raiponce. Ta mère restera à jamais dans son coeur. Cette femme ne pourra jamais prendre sa place. D'accord ? la rassura le brun en la prenant par les épaules

- Je sais. Elle ne prendra jamais sa place dans le mien en tout cas... parce que ma mère... elle me... répondit-elle dans un sanglot inévitable

- Oh ma chérie... souffla Mérida avec un début de larmes

Harold et Mérida étreignirent la princesse dans leurs bras, leurs deux têtes se trouvant de chaque côté de celle de Raiponce. Ils s'échangèrent un regard peiné avant de la lâcher. Raiponce afficha alors un sourire rassurant, puis se dirigea vers Krokmou et Angus pour les saluer.

- Bon. Ou il est Jack ? en retard ? demanda Mérida

- ça m'étonnerait. C'est lui le responsable de cette sortie. Lui rappela son époux

- Moi je suis sur qu'il est déjà là, cacher dans la nature, à attendre qu'on attende, qu'on le cherche, qu'on panique, pour qu'au bon moment, BAM ! il nous fasse sa blague ! suggéra Mérida avec un semblant de mauvaise humeur

- Muh... Pas faux. Approuva-t-il les bras croisés

- Bien vu. Mais t'a tout faux ma vieille ! s'exclama alors une quatrième personne.

Tous se retournèrent vers Jack qui marchait tranquillement vers eux, bâton sur l'épaule et main dans la poche, totalement décontracté et souriant. Mais un sourire dont la rousse se méfiait. L'esprit de l'hiver salua gaiement ses camarades.

- Bonsoir à tous ! joyeux Halloween !

- Ouais. Joyeux Halloween Jack. Souriait Harold en allant lui serrer la main

- B 'soir. Répondit Mérida encore méfiante, en rejoignant les garçons

Raiponce s'avancer à son tour vers le reste du groupe.

- Bonsoir Jack.

- Bonsoir Raiponce.

Il s'en approcha pour lui donner un simple baiser, puis lui adressa un sourire. Sourire que Raiponce rendit mais pas avec la même gaieté ni éclat d'autrefois. Ce qui attrista Jack.

- Raiponce, tu dois encore porter le deuil longtemps ? demanda-t-il avec tristesse

- Encore deux mois. Il faut qu'une année soit passé... répondit-elle en entourant ses bras de ses mains, le regard baissé

- D'accord. Parce que j'ai hâte de te revoir avec ta jolie robe rose. Avoua-t-il en lui relevant le visage par le menton

- Hin. Le noir ne me va pas bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin

- Si. Mais... les couleurs te rendent encore plus belle. Avoua-t-il

- T'en fais pas. Deux mois passeront vite. sourit-elle

- Je sais. Fit-il de même.

Il la serra dans ses bras, mais Mérida vient gentiment interrompre les embrassades.

- Bon. Jack ? tu peux nous dire pour quelle raison tu nous as fait venir tous les trois ici ?

- Tss ! vous le devinez pas ? demanda-t-il amuser

- Non. Bon aller, Jack ! dis-nous ta blague ou ce que tu as prévu ! s'impatienta-t-elle les bras croisés

- Mais quelle impatiente ! t'arrive toujours à la supporter mon vieux ? ricana Jack

- Évidemment, puisque je l'aime. Soupira le forgeron avec amusement

Mérida adressait un sourire à son mari, alors que Raiponce souriait amuser dans les bras de Jack.

- Bon allez, je vais vous le dire pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici. C'est pour qu'on retourne au manoir ! dit-il tout joyeux

- DE QUOI ?! firent les autres en coeur

Ils étaient tous étonné de l'idée de Jack. Jack prenait appuie sur son bâton, et les regardait avec une expression d'amusement face aux réactions de ses amis.

- Raiponce. Tu me permets que je cogne sa tête contre un arbre ? non, parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir oublié ce qui nous aient arrivé la dernière fois qu'on a foutu les pieds dans ce maudit manoir ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse

- Oui tu peux, mais attends qu'il nous dise pourquoi il veut aller la bas. lui répondit la brune avec un regard un peu méfiant envers Jack.

- Bah ! c'est évident ! on va jusque-là bas pour voir si elle est habitée ! et puis c'est Halloween ! ça se fait de visiter des manoirs abandonnés ce jour-là, non ?

- Non mais je vais le... commença la rousse

- Attends deux secondes Mérida... intervint Harold en lui attrapant l'épaule avec douceur.

Mérida se calma, le visage pas content du tout. Raiponce regardait toujours son amoureux avec méfiance, mais Harold s'approcha de Jack, l'air sérieux et non furax comme sa femme. Jack n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et n'avait pas perdu sa bonne humeur.

- Jack. Cette maison a dû être habité depuis longtemps puisqu'on a levé la malédiction. Je vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller.

- Hinhin... justement, elle n'est pas habitée ! je l'ai constaté y'a deux mois en survolant la forêt ! et donc je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas y retourner tous ensemble pour le soir d'Halloween ? ce serait marrant non ?

- Inhabité ? s'étonna le brun

- Ta mémoire doit s'effacer avec le temps c'est pas vrai ! tu veux vraiment y retourner et prendre le risque de revivre tout ce qu'on a vécu ?! s'exclama la rouquine

- Et alors ? Puisque la malédiction est levée, on n'a plus rien à craindre !

- Mais...

- Ah j'ai compris ! t'a déjà la frousse avant même d'y être allé, c'est ça ? se moqua-t-il

- Moi ? la frousse ? ah ! c'est mal me connaitre mon vieux ! fit-elle sur un air de défi

- Ne la provoque pas Jack... soupira Harold les yeux au ciel

Raiponce secoua lentement la tête. Se dirigea vers Maximus, ouvrit la sacoche entreposée dessus et en sortit une poêle. Ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

- Euh... Raiponce ? tu fait quoi avec ça ?

- C'est pour que je puisse frapper Jack ? à moins que tu veux le faire ? ou alors on s'y met à deux ! suggéra Merda avec entrain

- Non. c'est pour me défendre au cas où je me fais attaquer en chemin. Répondit-elle avec un sourire

- En chemin ?! s'étonna le jeune couple

- Oui. je tiens à y aller. Après tout, Jack a raison. On ne risque rien. et puis j'ai besoin d'une petite aventure pour oublier certaines choses. Avoua-t-elle avec un regard décisif

- Ah oui, vu comme ça... murmura sa copine

- Ça c'est ma Raiponce ! belle et courageuse ! bon aller nous on y va ! Harold ? fit Jack avec entrain

- Pff... bah ouais aller. Allons-y. Accepta le forgeron avec un sourire

- Mais... fit Mérida étonné du comportement de son mari et son amie

- Alors la peureuse ? tu viens ou quoi ? la provoqua le jeune gardien

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! et puis nos montures ? t'y a pensé ?

- Mais c'est juste le temps d'un aller-retour ! on va jusque-là grille et on revient, c'est tout ! argumenta-t-il

- Pff... bon d'accord ! on y va. Grogna-t-elle

- À la bonne heure la furie ! sans toi, ce n'est pas aussi marrant ! pouffa Jack

- Hin hin... rigole tant que t'est en vie le givré ! le menaça-t-elle d'un sourire malveillant

Jack rigola un bon coup, alors que les deux autres s'échangèrent un regard blaser et amuser. Après avoir prévenu leur monture de leur plan de soirée, et ce malgré leurs propres protestations, le groupe parti en direction du vieux sentier menant au coeur de la forêt, jusqu'au manoir. Plus ils avancèrent plus ils constatèrent qu'il n''y avait rien d'anormal. Le décor alentour était comme celui de la clairière. La lune éclairée par endroits le sentier, rendant la route moins effrayante.

Les filles blaguèrent entre elles. Raiponce demandé à Mérida des nouvelles de sa vie de couple, et Mérida lui raconta que depuis le mariage aucun bébé n'était attendu et partagea sa crainte. Raiponce quant à elle, et à la demande de Mérida, lui parla de sa supposer future belle-mère. Les garçons bavardaient aussi entre eux. Jack expliqué à Harold les endroits qu'il avait fréquemment visités, et Harold expliqua à Jack ses nouvelles inventions. Dont son épée qui pouvait s'enflammer et créer des explosions grâce à du gaz du dragon.

Ils parlèrent aussi de leurs souvenirs d'il y a cinq ans sur ce chemin. Notamment la course contre une pâtisserie. Quelques éclats de rire se firent entendre, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination. Aucune embûche sur le chemin. Juste quelques petits sursaut dut aux hululements des chouettes de nuit, des animaux de la forêt, du vent, des branches qui craque, de la valse des feuilles mortes, etc. Jack se prit par surprise une grosse feuille volante en pleine figure et riposta, croyant à une attaque animalière. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire exploser de rire Mérida, ainsi que les autres de façon plus discrète.

Le petit groupe arriva enfin à destination, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, devant la fameuse grande grille de fer noire. La grille était dans un meilleur état que lors de leur dernière visite. Plus de mousse, de rouille, de barreaux tordus. Elle ressemblait juste à une jolie grille, toute banale. Le quatuor s'approcha donc pour mieux voir la demeure, qui elle aussi ne semblait plus aussi effrayante et désertée qu'autrefois. Même en pleine nuit, la demeure semblait accueillante.

- Bon. Ben voilà, on y est. Fit Harold

- Ça fait drôle de revenir ici... murmura Raiponce

- Ouais. Rien de bien terrible. Bon, on rentre ? proposa Mérida

Mais leurs réactions ne plurent pas tellement à l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Quoi ? comment ça « on rentre ? » déjà ?!

- Bah quoi déjà ? c'est bien pour aller jusqu'ici que tu nous as fait venir Jack ? on a respecté ta proposition, maintenant, on peut rentrer et retrouver nos amis. Répondit gentiment la brune

- Mais... je comptais au moins aller dans l'enceinte du bâtiment moi! venir jusqu'ici et rester devant la grille, ce n'est pas extra pour ce genre de soirée ! argumenta Jack

- Jack. Tu as dit on va là-bas, et là on y est. Maintenant on rentre. On ne va pas refaire le même coup qu'il y a cinq ans ! Siffla Mérida

- Mais où est passé votre gout pour l'aventure ?! c'est Halloween quoi ! objecta Jack

- On a nos vies respectives maintenant. Les gamineries , c'est fini ! et ce qui nous est arrivé nous a bien servi de leçon à tous, sauf à toi ! s'emporta Mérida

- Tss ! la belle excuse ! si aujourd'hui vous n'aviez pas autant d'obligation, ni borné sur nos vieux souvenirs, on serait déjà...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Jack tourna aussitôt la tête vers le manoir, ne finissant donc pas la fin de sa phrase. Les autres tournèrent aussi leur regard surpris vers la demeure, car le cri ne venait d'aucun des quatre. Mais elle venait d'un homme, à l'intérieur de la demeure. C'était un cri d'effroi, puissant, à faire frissonner et sursauter n'importe quelle personne qui l'entendrait. Le cri avait duré trois secondes et puis plus rien.

Si Jack fut surpris du cri, Mérida redevint furieuse a l'égard du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

- C'est un de tes petits tours pour Halloween ? nous faire venir ici, insister pour qu'on passe la grille et nous faire une belle frayeur en demandant à un de tes amis d'hurler d'effroi ?

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi ! se défendit Jack

- Jack, te paie pas ma...

- Mérida. Si ce type devait hurler sous le signal de Jack, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait dès que nous serions entré. Raisonna Harold

- Ah euh... oui pas faux. Grogna la rousse

- Et toc ! hinhin ! merci mon vieux. Remercia Jack après sa moquerie

- De rien. murmura le brun en scrutant le décor de la cour interne

- Il y aurait donc quelqu'un dans cette maison ? je vois à peine de la lumière au rez de chaussée... remarqua la brunette en s'approchant à son tour de la grille

- Jack ? je croyais que le manoir n'était pas habité ? remarqua Mérida avec sarcasme

- Mais c'est la vérité ! il ne l'était pas quand je suis passé ! ça... ça doit être... euh... bafouilla-t-il

- C'est peut-être le nouveau propriétaire qui s'est fait peur tout seul. Suggéra Raiponce

- Peut-être. Mais là j'entends plus rien. il a dû tomber sur un gros rat noir, ou une grosse araignée bien poilue. Je pense donc qu'on devrait rentrer, on n'a rien à faire ici si c'est de nouveau occupé. Et... commença Harold

- AAAAAAAAH ! NON ! PITIÉ NON ! AAAAAAAAAAAH !

La voix de l'inconnue venait d'hurler à nouveau et sa voix c'était progressivement éteint. Le groupe à l'extérieure ne l'entendit plus et la lumière que la princesse de Corona avait vue venait de s'éteindre. L'inquiétude avait repris possession du visage de Raiponce

- Il... Il faut y aller ! il faut aller aider cet homme !

- Quoi ?! s'étonnèrent les autres

- Si on s'en va, je m'en voudrais d'avoir laissé un malheureux à un destin tragique ! objecta la princesse

- Mais...

- Écouter ! je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver ma mère, alors que j'avais encore mon pouvoir de guérison! je suis arrivée malheureusement trop tard pour elle, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise avec cet homme !

- Mais...

- Pff... Vous savez quoi ? rester ici, moi j'y vais ! déclara la princesse avec mécontentement

Elle ouvrit donc la grille et fit quelques pas, sous le regard étonné de tous.

- Raiponce ! tu fait quoi là ? l'appela Harold

- J'agis ! Et si j'ai des ennuis, j'ai de la colère à revendre et une poêle pour me défendre !

Le groupe se mit à sourire, puis se regarda complice face à la témérité de leur amie.

- T'en fais pas Raiponce. On va te suivre. Répondit Harold avec un sourire

- Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Bah oui ! je laisse pas ma princesse seule face au danger ! répondit Jack à ses côtés

- Hin... merci Jack. Mérida ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire

- Tss. Comme si j'aller te laisser affronter bravement le danger toute seule ! si y'a de la bagarre, je veux participer !

- Merci Mérida. Souriait à nouveau Raiponce

- Hin... elle ne partage pas la nourriture, mais les ennemis oui ! hin... pouffa discrètement Jack à Raiponce qui leva légèrement les yeux au ciel

- Qu'est ce que t'a dit ? demanda la rouquine

- Rien. répondit-il avec innocence.

- Bon, aller les amis ! on y va !

Le groupe se mit alors à courir droit vers la porte d'entrée de la demeure plongé dans le noir et un silence inquiétant.


	2. Séparés Partie 1

**_Tadaa! voila le chapitre 2! :D j'ai pas trop traîné ça va, vu que j'étais bien inspiré pour ce chapitre! ^w^ et je pense que le chapitre 3 sera poster pour samedi. happy? ;) Alors ce chapitre est plus court que le premier, certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré ce qui va se passer. Bonne lecture à tous! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Musique - The Haunted Mansion - Opening Title<em>**_**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 – Séparés Partie 1<p>

Le groupe arriva devant la grande double porte aux teintes d'ébène. Raiponce se désigna pour ouvrir et s'avança, mais un sentiment étrange l'envahie malgré son courage et son envie d'entrer pour aider cet homme. Tout le monde le remarqua puisqu'elle c'était arrêter juste devant et ne bougeait plus.

- Euh... Raiponce ? tu ouvres pas ? s'étonna Jack

- J'ai peur que ça recommence tout d'un coup...murmura-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement sa poêle

- De quoi ? demanda Mérida

- Que la porte se referme sur nous... comme l'autre fois... et pourtant, je veux entrer. Affirma-t-elle mais avec un timbre de voix inquiet

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre à ta place ? demanda gentiment Harold en posant sa main sur son épaule

- Non, non... ça va aller. On ne risquera rien. souriait-elle pour montrer son courage.

Elle s'avança donc, et empoigna la poignée dorée, et ouvrit la porte. Aucune lumière. Pas comme l'autre fois. Harold empoigna donc son arme qui s'enflamma, et offrit une belle clarté orangée au groupe. Ils entrèrent donc et constatèrent que comme la dernière fois, la vue du hall d'entrée aux tons rose et rouge, et aux choix triples d'entrée s'offrait à eux. Ils remarquèrent aussi que c'était largement moins sale et que ça sentait plus la poussière. Tout était beau et propre. Signe qu'ont habité ici depuis un moment et qu'on a pensé a faire le ménage.

- Tiens... je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus sale... remarqua Mérida en examinant la décoration de droite

- Étrange... je suis pourtant certain qu'il n'y avait personne... je n'ai pas rêvé. grommela Jack en passant son doigt sur un des meubles de droite pour juger de la propreté.

- Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper Jack. Assura Harold qui terminait d'allumer les bougies des chandeliers présents.

- Héé oh ! y'a quelqu'un ?! s'exclama Raiponce dès que le hall fut éclairé

Elle fit légèrement sursauter ses amis à crier comme ça, mais le plus inquiétant, c'est la porte d'entrée qui se referma dans un claquement bien sonore. Le courant fit trembloter les frêles flammes des bougies, faisant aussi trembloter les ombres des intrus.

- Oh non, encore ! s'exclama Harold avec une grimace inquiète

Mais une voix bien grave, sombre, masculine, imposante et effrayante retenti alors en écho dans le couloir.

- _Bienvenu, stupide mortels..._

- Quoi ?! fit Mérida les yeux au plafond

Puis la seconde d'après, et juste avant que le reste du groupe ai pu parler, les portes de droite et de gauche s'ouvrirent brutalement. La porte de droite qui menait au salon entraîna de force Mérida et Jack, alors que celle de gauche qui menait à la salle à manger emporta Raiponce et Harold, chacun des quatre criant par surprise.

Aussitôt que les supposer convives furent dans leur pièce, les portes se refermèrent brutalement. Raiponce avait atterri à terre, et elle c'était cogner la tête contre sa poêle. Grimaçant tout en se redressant, Harold se releva plus vite pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il insista doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, s'énervant et rangeant dessus, tout en hurlant à travers la porte

- MÉRIDA ! JACK ! Rhaaa ! ... Bon sang ! ... j'arrive pas à l'ouvrir ! MÉRIDA ! MÉRIDA ! JACK !

Le viking sorti alors son arme et frappa avec sur la porte, mais comme par magie, aucun dégât ne fut infligé à la double porte. Résultat, Harold grogna tout en s'acharnant sur la porte. Raiponce, qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, comprenait l'horreur de la situation. Et ça se lisait sur son visage.

- Oh non... on ne peut pas sortir...

- On sortira Raiponce... c'est moi qui te le dis. Grommela Harold à demi essoufflé contre la porte.

- C'est de ma faute... vous n'auriez pas dû m'écouter...

- Raiponce. Ça va aller...

Il se retourna et vit au combien elle était en mode panique. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes et elle regardait le vide. Harold se décida à agir avant que la princesse ne fasse une crise de panique.

- Raiponce. Regarde- moi. Demanda-t-il en lui attrapant les épaules.

- ...

- Hé ? tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit-il y a cinq ans quand j'avais peur d'entrer dans cette maison ? demanda-t-il avec douceur

- N... non. j'ai dit quoi déjà? demanda-t-elle la voix coupée par un sanglot

- Que tu avais peur aussi mais que tu retrouver vite ton courage parce que te savais que tu étais avec nous et que tu ne craignais rien. tu te souviens ? souriait-il

- Ou... oui... je me souviens maintenant...

- Et bien c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Et tant qu'on n'aura pas rejoint les autres, je veillerais sur toi. Et on sortira tous d'ici, comme la première fois. ok ?

- D'accord Harold... merci... fit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant

Harold lui caressa à son tour la joue pour la consoler, comme elle autrefois. Prenant son courage et chassant ses larmes elle lui demanda

- Comment on procède ? t'a un plan ?

- Cette porte est condamnée. On va devoir passer par la cuisine et rejoindre le couloir des armures. ils doivent certainement y penser aussi et on les rejoindra là-bas. Expliqua-t-il

- Ok. et à ton avis... c'est Émelina qui est responsable de ça ?

- J'en doute, puisqu'elle repose en paix avec William. Et puis cette voix qu'on a entendue, ça doit être le... RAIPONCE ! ATTENTION, BAISSE TOI ! hurla soudainement Harold

La brune le fixait intriguée mais Harold se jeta sur elle pour la plaqué au sol. la jeune femme cria de surprise face au geste d'Harold et d'avoir aussi atterri précipitamment au sol. Un bruit de porcelaine brisé venait de se faire entendre en grand nombre. Les deux amis se fixèrent intrigués et méfiants, puis regardèrent les dégâts. Des morceaux de porcelaine étaient par terre contre la porte.

Se regardant une nouvelle fois pas rassuré, toujours allongés au sol, ils levèrent les yeux et virent d'autre assiettes qui voler dans les airs, et qui les menaçaient de se fracasser contre eux. Harold et Raiponce se séparèrent, se relevèrent, esquivèrent les projectiles et sortir leurs armes respectives. De la vaisselle continuait de se lever de la table magnifiquement préparé, mais aussi des vaisseliers. Avec courage, ils cognèrent sur la vaisselle volante, tout en esquivant certaine. Les débris atterrirent sur le tapis, tandis que les deux combattants continuaient de cogner sans fin en s'exclamant l'un à l'autre.

- Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! qui fait ça ? s'exclama Harold en massacrant les assiettes

- Je n'en sais rien ! je croyais que cette maison était délivrée et que les farces de chaque pièce étaient finies ! répondit Raiponce en s'acharnant sur la vaisselle, le visage furieux

- Faux croire que non ! et il faut vite sortir de cette pièce !

- Oui ! surtout que j'ai l'impression que le stock est illimité !

- Viens Raiponce ! passons vite par l'autre porte avant que les couverts ne se mettent à nous attaquer à leur tour !

- Je te suis ! gniarg ! fit-elle en massacrant une énorme assiette

Ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin sans se prendre d'assiettes dans la figure, et purent entrer sans problème dans la cuisine. Une fois refermer, ils appuyèrent leur dos contre la porte et soufflèrent en même temps. Ils reprirent leur souffle ensemble, et tournèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre. Un sourire apparut mutuel apparu deux secondes plus tard.

- T'est habile avec ta poêle... félicita Harold

- Merci... et elle n'est pas mal ton arme... fit de même Raiponce

- Merci. ça t'a fait du bien apparemment ? demanda Harold avec un sourire en coin

- Oui, j'avoue... hi hi.

- Hin. Désolé au fait si je t'ai fait mal tout a l'heure... mais...

- Ce n'est rien Harold. Tu voulais me protéger, je peux donc pas t'en vouloir.

- D'accord. Bon, et maintenant ? on va rejoindre les autres par le couloir, comme on a dit ?

- Oui ! Et vite avant qu'une autre galère nous tombe dessus... dit-elle avec inquiétude

Harold hocha la tète, et ils s'apprêtèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, quand le vieux et beau robinet de cuivre de la cuisine se mit à goûter. Une goutte bien sonore toute les deux secondes. Harold et Raiponce l'avaient remarqué et le Viking s'en inquiéta.

- Raiponce, vite... sortons. J'aime pas ça.

- Moi aussi.

Un pas à peine fait, le robinet se mit à goutter encore plus. une rafale de goutte. Raiponce fronça le regard face au phénomène et voulut s'en approcher pour fermer le robinet. Mais Harold la retient.

- Raiponce, perd pas ton temps avec ça! on doit vite sortir !

- Oui je sais mais... ça m'agace ce genre de bruit. Désolée. Viens sortons.

Harold saisit alors la poignée de la porte de sortie, mais ne put l'ouvrir. Elle était coincée. Même tourner la poignée et tirer dessus était inutile.

- Aaargh ! mais ce n'est pas vrai ! ne me dites pas que ça fera comme avec la porte de tout a l'heure ?!

- Si ça se trouve il faut les ouvrir calmement.

- Hein ?

- Si la porte sent qu'on panique, elle se braque. Logique non ? vu qu'elle est ensorcelée ?

- Pas faux mais... oh oh.

- Quoi « oh oh » ?

- Le robinet ! il ne goutte plus ! regarde ! dit Harold avec une certaine angoisse

La princesse se retourna et vit la raison du changement d'expression de son ami. Plus de bruit de goutte. Là, le robinet laissait couler normalement de l'eau. Raiponce claqua sa langue et s'approcha pour fermer les robinets. Mais ceux-ci étaient déjà fermés à fond ! elle grogna un instant et voulut enlever le bouchon pour laisser l'eau s'écouler dans la tuyauterie, mais... comme une farce, il n'y avait pas de trous dans le bac !

- On non... ça me plaît pas ça...

Elle essayait tant bien que mal, et avec les moyens du bord, de ralentir l'écoulement de l'eau, mais rien à faire ! de plus, le débit augmenta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le robinet explose et qu'un immense geyser d'eau s'écoula dans la cuisine. Très vite l'eau s'écoula du bac jusqu'au sol carrelé, et Raiponce, trempé, avait déjà ses pieds nus qui pataugeaient dans l'eau.

- Ah misère ! Harold ! ouvre vite la porte ! s'exclama-t-elle

Mais le viking était comme tétanisé en regardant l'eau. Raiponce le remarqua et se hâta d'aller le rejoindre pour le faire réagir. Surtout que l'eau montait vite dans la petite cuisine. Elle était à présente aux chevilles de la princesse

- Harold ! hé ! Harold ! qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

- ...

- HAROLD ! le secoua-t-elle

- Rai... Raiponce... marmonna-t-il

- Prends ton arme et démolit la porte ! ou essaye de l'ouvrir calmement! Vite ! je vais essayer d'arrêter ou ralentir le problème !

- Je... d'accord

Elle s'en retourna a la source du problème, essaya de trouver un seau, un torchon pour boucher la fuite, et Harold s'employer tant bien que mal à ouvrir ou défoncer la porte. Mais quand l'eau atteignit sa taille, il stoppa tout, et se figea sous l'effet de la panique

- Raiponce ! je... ça ne marche pas !

- Moi non plus... viens on va retourner dans la salle à manger ! je préfère avoir affaire aux assiettes qu'a l'eau ! allez viens... s'exclama-t-elle avec courage

- Je... je peux pas bouger...

Quand elle vit son visage et entendit sa voix, elle se hâta de le rejoindre, bien que ça commencer à être difficile à avancer avec le niveau d'eau actuel

- Harold ! qu'est-ce que tu as ?! viens ! s'exclama-t-elle inquiète

- Je peux pas... À cause de ma jambe... je ne peux pas nager si l'eau me dépasse...

- Harold si on sort vite, tu n'auras rien à craindre ! viens vite ! le rassura-t-elle en lui prenant son visage

- O...ok...

Elle lui prit la main et tout d'eux s'avancèrent le plus vite possibles vers l'autre porte. Mais comme l'autre le résultat était le même. La brune grogna et manifesta son mécontentement en cognant sur la porte avec sa poêle. Harold fit de son mieux pour rester calme et pas paniqué davantage.

Un craquement de bois se fit entendre. Petit, mais audible. La porte menant aux armures s'était fissurée ! preuve que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir et que l'eau s'écoulerait ! Raiponce reprit la main d'Harold pour qu'ils retournent la fragiliser davantage, mais comme l'eau avait encore monté, Raiponce commença à devoir nager pour avancer. En effet elle était plus petite que le jeune Viking.

L'arme d'Harold était inefficace sous l'eau. Raiponce lui donna donc sa poêle, et lui demanda de cogner à sa place.

- Cogne Harold ! vas-y !

- Mais... l'eau... je ne pourrais bientôt plus...

- Reste calme et frappe le plus fort et vite possible ! je t'en pries ! l'implora t-elle

Il s'exécuta. L'eau arrivée à présent au niveau de la poitrine d'Harold et malgré quelques coups, la porte c'était encore un peu fissuré. Mais pas assez pour être tiré d'affaire.

L'eau était maintenant au niveau du coup du brun. Il leva le plus la tête pour être épargner de la noyade.

- RAIPONCE! s'exclama-t-il apeuré

- Je... attends !

Elle prit une inspiration et plongea pour prendre une chaise et la mettre sous les pieds d'Harold histoire de faire gagner du temps. Mais les chaises étaient figées au sol . la brune nagea donc à nouveau vers son ami. mais la noyade était proche pour lui, l'eau continuant de monter. Elle le vit prendre une inspiration et sa tête disparut sous l'eau. Elle fit de même, et tenta de le rassurer et de lui demander de garder son calme, même sous l'eau. Il hocha la tête, et Raiponce reprit sa poêle pour continuer l'oeuvre du forgeron.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'air vint à manquer aux deux. Pouvant nager et pas lui, elle s'approcha de lui, colla ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui donna l'air qui lui restait. Elle remonta à la surface, repris son soufflé, repris une grande bouffée d'air et rejoignit Harold. Elle recommença son transfert d'air et reprit le tapage de la porte. Harold tenait bon et essayer avec sa propre arme d'agrandir les fissures.

Elle recommença encore une fois, mais ce coup-ci, ce serait la dernière fois. l'eau allait atteindre le plafond. Elle prit le plus d'air possible et replongea. Un nouveau transfert puis tous les deux reprirent leur travail acharné. Mais vite à manque d'air et de force, Raiponce adressa un dernier regard à Harold et perdit connaissance. Mais le viking allait pas tarder à sombrer aussi. Ces dernières pensées allaient à ses trois meilleurs amis...

Et au moment où il allait perdre connaissance à son tour, la double porte s'ouvrit, et lui et la pauvre princesse furent emporter vers le couloir. Ils furent à terrer inerte, mais Harold se réveilla, crachat l'eau ingurgité, repris au plus vite ses esprits et chercha du regard Raiponce. La pauvre ne bougeait plus, comme morte.

- Raiponce... murmura-t-il avec difficulté

Il la rejoignit, et vérifia son pouls. Faible. Trop faible. À peine perceptible. Elle ne réagissez et ne bougeait pas plus...

- Non... pas ça... Raiponce !

Il entreprit de la ranimer comme il peut, avec la technique du bouche-à-bouche et massage cardiaque. Mais hélas, Raiponce réagissez pas.

- Non... pas toi... pas maintenant Raiponce ! tu dois encore vivre ! tu peux pas nous quitter ! Non ! Raiponce ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur, les larmes aux yeux

Il continua de lui insuffler de l'air et de la ranimer.

- Tu n'as pas failli Raiponce ! tu as tenu bon ! bat toi ! j'ai tenu sous l'eau grâce à toi alors cette fois, c'est moi qui te sauverais !

Encore une fois. Toujours pas de résultat... Harold avait peur de croire que ce qu'il faisait était inutile. Et il refusait de le croire...

Alors il continua. Et au même moment, la porte de la salle de bal s'ouvrit et se referma aussitôt. Et ceux qui en étaient sortis regardaient le spectacle avec horreur. Harold n'avait pas remarqué la présence des nouveaux arrivants, ni entendu la porte. Tout son mental était concentré sur la princesse inerte au sol, qu'il tentait de ranimer pour qu'il puisse voir à nouveau ses prunelles vertes, et un sourire sur son visage...


	3. Séparés Partie 2

_**Salut! encore une fois je poste tard****! désolé****e! :) le prochain et dernier chapitre sera poster mercredi! bah oui, déjà. mais je vous avez dit que cette suite était très courte. Bonne lecture! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Kotake and Koume's Theme – The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 – Séparés partie 2<p>

Si quelques minutes plus tôt, une jeune princesse et un Viking affronter une armée de porcelaine et faisait face à une noyade, Jack et Mérida avaient vécu eux aussi de drôle d'aventures.

Déjà pour commencer, à peine étaient-ils entrés brutalement dans la pièce, que la porte se ferma comme sa jumelle. Le gardien et l'Écossaise se relevèrent péniblement du sol, légèrement sonné sur le coup. Mais deux secondes plus tard, ils se relèvent pour aller tambouriner la porte, pour essayer de l'ouvrir tout en appelant leurs amis. Enfin... hurler serait plus approprié!

- HAROLD !

- RAIPONCE !

Jack essaya de l'ouvrir mais peine perdue. Mérida essaya à son tour. Pareil. Jack essaya sa magie de glace sur la porte mais... comme cinq ans en arrière, toute magie utilisée était retourné contre son propriétaire. Mais ça, le givré et la furie s'en souvenait ! ils s'écartèrent donc à temps, pour mieux rager.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! on est encore coincé ! ragea Mérida

- La poisse... grogna Jack en abattant son poing contre la porte

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien !

- J'en doute pas. mais j'ai hâte de les retrouver.

- Moi j'ai hâte de trouver le nouveau propriétaire et le responsable de ces farces pour le cogner et lui planter une flèche dans le gosier ! et... énuméra-t-elle dans un élan de colère

- Woh woh ! calme toi la furie ! ménage tes forces pour trouver une idée si tu veux sortir d'ici pour régler tes comptes. La calma Jack

- Mouais.

- Bon. La porte, c'est mort. Les fenêtres, ce n'est pas mieux. Reste l'autre porte.

- Ok. j'y vais.

La rousse se dirigea vers la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. Peine perdue. Elle se mit alors à ricaner jaune.

- Alors ? tu peux l'ouvrir ?

- À ton avis ? si je pouvais je serais déjà dans la pièce ! réfléchis ! rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme

- Tss. Bon. On fait quoi alors ? demanda Jack en s'asseyant sur un des deux fauteuils

- Je sais pas. mais je peux pas rester longtemps sans rien faire. Rester coincée ici va me rendre folle ! dit-elle en le rejoignant

Elle se laissa tomber et s'affaler dans le second fauteuil, ferma les yeux et soupira tristement. Elle était calmée.

- T'inquiète pas. on va vite sortir et tu pourras retrouver ton Harold. La rassura gentiment Jack

- Oui j'espère... soupira-t-elle contrariée

Jack était étonné de voir l'archère dans cet état. Jamais elle passait du mode furax au mode presque abattu. C'est surtout l'expression de visage inquiet et triste de la rouquine qui le frappa le plus. Jack fronça le regard et lui demanda la raison de son état.

- Mérida. Qu'est-ce qui... WOUAH LA VACHE !

Mérida, qui regarder ailleurs, tourna automatiquement la tête vers Jack et ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche de stupeur, car Jack était en train de s'enfoncer dans la matière du fauteuil

- JACK ! TU... ?!

- Oui, je m'enfonce dans un fauteuil mouvant. Bien observer Mérida ! si je devais pas m'inquiéter de finir dans le fauteuil, je prendrais le temps de bien t'applaudir ! répondit-il avec sarcasme

- Attends, je vais t'aider à... AAAH ! JACK ! MOI AUSSI !

- Et merde...

Les deux amis s'enfoncèrent doucement, mais essayèrent de s'extirper seul du piège, en vain ! Jack eut soudain une idée

- Mérida ! attrape mon bâton !

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Elle s'exécuta et attendit la suite.

- Bien ! ce qu'il faut faire c'est s'extirper mutuellement ! essaye de m'atteindre Mérida ! et moi je ferais de même ! mais faut pas lâcher le bâton ! t'est prête ?

- Oui !

- Sur ? tu lâcheras pas ? insista-t-il

- Jack ! je veux sortir de ce fauteuil ! évidemment que je le lâcherais pas ! dit-elle avec détermination et urgence

- Ok. aller on tire !

En tenant chacun le bâton par les deux bouts, ils réussirent à se hisser progressivement de leur prison mouvante. Ils se rejoignirent presque tous les deux, et au même moment, ils furent libérés ! et avec la vitesse, ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre sur le front. Mérida se tenait le front, grimaçant de douleur.

- Aie... ça fait mal... grogna t-elle

- Je confirme ! t'a la tête dur ma parole ! si j'ai besoin d'un bélier, je sais qui choisir ! hé hé... plaisanta-t-il en se massant le front.

Étant un gardien et immortel, Jack fut vite débarrassé de la douleur, mais pas la femme de son meilleur ami qui continuait de se masser le front. Elle avait une marque rouge, comme un coup, et ça avait l'air de bien lui faire mal.

- Mérida ? ça va aller ?

- Oui... j'ai juste un peu mal à cause du choc. Ça va passer... affirma-t-elle.

Jack soupira et s'approcha d'elle et plaça sa main fraîche sur le front de la princesse. Surprise au début, elle se détendit face à ce contact froid.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en voyant Mérida apaisé

- Oui... merci... remercia-t-elle dans un murmure

- Tu me dis ce qui aller pas tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et puis je n'ai rien. Et de plus, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter Jack. On doit sortir et retrouver les autres !

- Oui oui je sais... c'est juste que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour une amie non ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment ! expliqua-t-elle gentiment

- Ok ok... bon. On va éviter de s'appuyer sur les fauteuils en se relevant. Défois que l'envie de nous engloutir les reprendraient !

- Mouais... j'espère aussi qu'ils n'ont pas de problème comme nous...

- J'en serais pas si sur. Mais je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront. On va vite les revoir ! t'en fais pas ! ok ?

- Ok. aller, on va voir si on peut sortir par la salle de bal maintenant.

- Tu crois que c'est ouvert là ?

- J'espère ! sinon je défonce tout !

- Ah bah je préfère te voir dans cet état ! hé hé...

Elle lui adressa un sourire en coin et alla de nouveau tenter d'ouvrir cette porte. Et là, comme par miracle, elle s'ouvrit. Jack la rejoignit, et tous deux se stoppèrent face au spectacle de la salle de bal. Des costumes anciens d'homme et de femme dansaient entre eux, mais sans les corps ! y'avais même pas de fantômes comme la dernière fois avec les fantômes des princesses et des princes des différents royaumes.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux avec inquiétude. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, poser une question, soulever une interrogation, que des rubans de tissus animés par magie les attrapèrent par les mains et les forcèrent ainsi à entrer dans la salle, au milieu des costumes dansants.

- Jack ! il se passe quoi là ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! mais ça veut pas me lâcher !

- Mais qui contrôle tout ça à la fin ?! Emelina ?!

- Aucune idée ! et puis... AH ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement

- AH ! JACK ! s'exclama-t-elle à son tour

Les deux nouveaux arrivants venaient de se faire coller de force l'un contre l'autre. Les rubans se lièrent entre eux au niveau de leurs poignets, et en plus, par la taille ! ils étaient alors conditionnés pour danser ensemble, mené comme par un marionnettiste invisible.

Ils dansèrent malgré eux dans une valse tournoyante. Et Jack avait toujours en main son bâton ! pas pratique pour danser ! et Mérida, qui avait son arc et son carquois sur elle, n'était pas plus à l'aise que lui !

Ne contrôlant rien de leurs gestes, ils essayèrent quand même de comprendre, d'analyser, et de trouver une solution. En s'engueulant légèrement, bien entendu.

- Jack ! fait quelque chose !

- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire et chercher aussi ! tu es dans le même pétrin que moi je te signale !

- On peut rien faire ! alors utilise ta magie sur nos liens !

- Mérida, je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais si je l'utilise pour les congeler et fragiliser, tu seras toucher aussi !

- Et alors ?

- Tu risques pas de le supporter ! ce sera trop froid !

- Je vis dans un village où il fait froid toute l'année ! alors franchement, je suis servi niveau température basse !

- Oui mais la...

- Arrête de réfléchir et te tracasser ! fait vite quelque chose ! les... les liens commencent à trop me serrer ! dit-elle avec urgence

- Eurg... moi aussi... accroches-toi, je vais nous libérer.

- Vite avant que j'étouffe... lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur

Jack se concentra pour congeler les liens. Il vit en même temps Mérida grimacer et se retenir de gémir à cause du froid. Elle tremblait et sa peau devenait un peu pale et bleue sur les zones liées. La rassurant que c'était bientôt fini, Jack lui demanda un dernier effort. la princesse fut courageuse malgré les douloureuses morsures du froid. Une fois les liens bien congeler et fragiliser, Jack réussi avec l'aide de Mérida à se défaire des liens aux poignets, puis a la taille.

Mais Mérida, à court de force, s'évanouit légèrement. Jack la rattrapa à temps, et l'emmena vite vers la sortie. Par chance, la porte était ouverte. Libre, mais essoufflés, ils laissèrent les costumes poursuivre leur danse, et refermèrent vite la porte. Mais ils virent à la place un autre spectacle effrayant. Le genre de vision qui fit retrouver à la rouquine ses esprits.

Raiponce inconsciente, par terre, trempé, et Harold qui tenter de la ranimer. En voyant qu'Harold était trempé et que le couloir regorgé d'une fine couche de flotte, ils comprirent avec horreur que ce qui était arrivé était grave. Trop grave.

- RAIPONCE ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur

Ils s'empressèrent de vite s'agenouillé auprès d'elle, le visage horrifié. Mérida avait les larmes aux yeux et espérait de tout coeur qu'Harold réussisse à la ranimer. Jack fixait celle qu'il aimait avec culpabilité, avec crainte de ne pas la revoir rouvrir les yeux, mais avec espoir qu'elle se réveille.

Et par chance, Harold avait réussi à la faire revenir parmi eux. La brunette toussa et recracha l'eau qu'elle avait ingurgitée. Les 3 amis se fixèrent avec soulagement, et de grand sourire ravi. Dès que Raiponce eut repris ces esprits, elle se redressa et tourna son regard vers chacun de ses amis.

- Vous... vous êtes tous la... sain et sauf...

- Oui Raiponce on est la... Souria Jack en lui serrant sa main

- Et ça nous fait plaisir de voir que tu nous as pas abandonnés... avoua la rouquine avec un sourire et des yeux larmoyants

- Grâce à Harold, tu es toujours là avec nous...

Jack se tourna avec reconnaissance vers son meilleur ami.

- Merci mon vieux...

- De rien Jack... répondit le Viking

Raiponce avait tourné elle aussi son regard vers le brun, qui la fixait à son tour, avec soulagement et les yeux brillants.

- Harold... ça... ça vas-toi? demanda-t-elle

- Maintenant que tu as ouvert les yeux, oui. oui ça va mieux... confia-t-il

Il la serra dans ses bras, soulagé. La brune le serra dans ses bras à son tour.

- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir permis de tenir et lutter contre cette peur...

- Mais il vous est arrivé quoi en fait ? s'interrogea Mérida

- Ben... dans la salle à manger, on a affronté une armée d'assiette volante et agressive, et dans la cuisine, le robinet à exploser et on c'est retrouver coincés à prendre un bain de minuit. Et la porte s'est ouverte au dernier moment. Expliqua Raiponce

- Eh ben... souffla Jack

- Et vous ? vous aller bien au moins ? demanda Harold avec inquiétude

- Nous ? oui ça va. mais au niveau surprise, ce n'est pas mieux ! dans le salon, on a dû s'extirper de fauteuil mouvant et dans la salle de bal, on nous a attachés et forcé à danser ensemble au milieu de costumes vide qui danser tout seul ! lui répondit-elle

- C'est dingue... mais heureusement que nous sommes tous... fit la brune

- HIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIIIII !

Un rire bien aigu et moqueur de vieille dame venait de résonner dans le couloir. Un rire assez fort pour avoir fait relever du sol les 4 compagnons, et les faire regarder dans tous les sens avec méfiance, arme sorti et pointer devant eux.

- HIHIHIHI !

- Hé ! C'est quoi ça ?! demanda Jack

- Un rire de vieille faut croire... grogna Mérida

- Les responsables de notre enfermement et du hurlement de l'inconnu ? suggéra Raiponce

- Sans doute. Approuva Harold

- Mais ça vient d'où ? demanda-t-elle

- Je sais pas. mais c'est proche. Dit-il

- HIHIHIHIIHIHI ! tu as vu ça Nora ? ils sont encore debout tous les 4 !

- Hein ? No... Nora ? répéta Mérida en scrutant autour d'elle

- WOOHOUOUHOU ! en effet Adélaïde ! ils ont bien tenu ! fit la voix d'une autre vieille dame

Entendre une voix était suffisant et inquiétant pour eux, mais alors deux, c'était encore plus inquiétant. Et ça se ressentait au sein du groupe. Mais ça en agaçait certain. Dont Harold.

- Qui parle ?! montrez-vous ! s'exclama-t-il furieux

S'enchaîna ensuite une discussion entre les deux voix.

- HIHIHI ! t'entend ça Nora ? il veut qu'on se montre!

- WHOUHOHOU ! eh bien dans ce cas, on va réaliser son souhait ! qu'en dis-tu Adélaïde ?

- Non. s'ils veulent nous voir, il faudra qu'ils nous trouvent !

- Oh oui ! une partie de cache cache !

- En effet ! la partie n'est pas encore fini !

- Allez les enfants ! trouvez-nous ! WHOUHOUHOU !

- Mais vite avant d'être vite coincés par ce qui vous entoure actuellement! HIHIHIHIHI !

Les rires de crécelle s'estompèrent progressivement, laissant le groupe dans l'étonnement et l'interrogation face à la dernière parole d'une des deux voix.

- Coincé par ce qui nous entoure actuellement ? ça veut dire quoi ? demanda la brune

- Je pense surtout que c'est une phrase dite au hasard pour nous rendre fou. Lui répondit le forgeron

- Je... je crois pas ! regardez le couloir ! affirma Mérida dont la voix semblait paniquée

- Hein ? mais ... WOH ! fit Jack en retour

Le sens des paroles de la vieille dame ? eh bien... le mur du couloir où se trouver la porte de sortie vers le hall s'approchait progressivement du groupe. Bientôt, le groupe allait se retrouver écrabouiller entre les deux portes du couloir. Et le pire, c'est que les armures se fondaient dans le mur avant que la porte ne les atteint ! et même pas la peine pour le groupe de penser à s'échapper par la porte menant à l'escalier en «U» et aux chambres. Elle venait de disparaître par magie sous leurs yeux.

- Oh merde... fit Jack

- Le... le couloir rétréci ! comprit Raiponce avec horreur

- VITE ! À L'AUTRE PORTE ! hurla Harold

Le groupe se hâta d'aller à l'autre bout du couloir, courant et pataugeant dans la fine marre d'eau, sans pour autant ne pas commenter la situation

- Bon sang ! la dernière fois c'était les armures en mode combat et maintenant c'est la porte qui s'avance ! on aura tout vu dans cette baraque ! s'exclama Jack

- Et tu ne peux rien faire avec ta magie pour ralentir la porte Jack ?! demanda Mérida en pleine course

- La porte, ce n'est pas les armures ! ce que je ferais ne servirai à rien !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte menant aux appartements de l'ancienne locataire. Harold s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

- Rhaa ! encore fermer ! s'exclama-t-il avec rage

- Croche-la comme l'autre fois ! vite ! fit sa femme

- Je peux pas ! ce n'est pas la même serrure ! et il faut une grosse clé apparemment ! expliqua-t-il en examinant la serrure

- Un peu tard pour aller la chercher je crois... rappela Jack

- Regarder sur le mur ! y'a un boitier ! fit la brune

Elle s'en approcha, l'ouvrit, et vit une dizaine de grosses clés qu'elle fixa avec des yeux ronds

- Oula ! c'est laquelle la bonne ?! s'exclama Mérida avec la même expression que son amie

- Prenez les toutes ! vous allez me les passer les filles ! Jack ! retarde le mur avec ta glace ! donne-moi du temps ! ordonna Harold

- Ok chef ! souriait le gardien

Jack s'empressa de créer un immense mur de glace bien épais qui retarderait l'inévitable. La température du peu d'espace commencer à baisser et l'eau devenait froide, mais ça n'empêcher pas Harold d'être bien concentrer, le froid n'étant pas pour lui un problème, même qu'il était trempé. Raiponce faisait de son mieux elle aussi pour rester forte malgré le froid qui la prenait de partout

Les filles lui passaient à tour de rôle les clés avec le plus grand calme possible. Le mur rencontrait des difficultés avec la glace de Jack, mais le répit ne dura pas longtemps. Le mur de glace commencer à se fissurer et ne tiendrait pas une minute.

- Les gars... ce serait chouette de vite ouvrir cette porte ! demanda Jack

- Je fais ce que je peux... dit calmement Harold en essayant une sixième clé

Hélas, ce n'était pas encore la bonne. Il la jeta et Raiponce lui en donna une nouvelle.

- Vite, vite... murmura-t-elle en fixant le mur qui se rapprocher.

Harold essaya la septième, la huitième, puis la neuvième. Mérida donna enfin la dernière et le mur n'était plus qu'à quatre mètres d'eux. Les filles étaient plaquées contre le mur fixe, ainsi que Jack qui avait tout fait pour ralentir le mur.

Trois mètres. Deux mètres. Cette fois, c'était la fin. et le temps des adieux. Cependant...

- J'AI RÉUSSI ! s'exclama soudainement Harold

La joie reprit possession de tous ! la porte s'ouvrit alors et Harold cria aux autres

- ALLEZ VENEZ ! VITE !

Pas la peine pour lui de le dire deux fois. ils passèrent tous les 4 la porte et la refermèrent vite. plongé dans le noir, seul un bruit sourd venait d'être entendu par le groupe. C'était la porte qui avait atteint sa destination. Harold sorti son arme et l'alluma. Ce qui offrit une belle nuance de clarté orange dans le petit hall.

- Ouf... fit Raiponce les mains sur les genoux.

- Mouais... dit de même Jack

- Harold... murmura Mérida avec soulagement.

Le couple s'enlaça alors que les deux autres les regarder avec un sourire attendrissant. S'échangeant aussi un regard, Raiponce finit par baisser les yeux, et la tristesse reprit possession d'elle.

- Hé ? ça va ?

- J'en ai assez d'avoir peur de perdre tous ceux qui me sont chers...

- Raiponce... souffla Jack avec tristesse

Harold et Mérida avaient entendu le commentaire de leur amie, et la regarder tout aussi triste que Jack. Raiponce fronça le regard, et les fixa à tour de rôle.

- Finissons-en avec ces deux inconnues et sortons d'ici. Dit-elle avec fermeté.

Ils lui sourirent, et approuvèrent son projet, bien décider eux aussi à quitter définitivement cet endroit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soulagé pour les mésaventures? :) la musique mentionné, c'est pour les deux vieilles qui rigolent. :p Mais qui sont-elles? que veulent-elles au groupe? comment finira cette histoire? mercredi, vous saurez tout. bye! :D<strong>_


	4. Joyeux Halloween !

**_Et voila le dernier chapitre de cette suite. "si courte?" vous allez me dire. eh bah oui. mais en lisant ce chapitre, vous comprendrez pourquoi cette suite ne fait pas plus de chapitre que ça en fait, héhé! ;D j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même! bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Musique : Kotake and Koume's Theme – The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time<em>**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4 – Joyeux Halloween !<p>

Comme il y a cinq ans, le groupe était au complet, dans le hall menant aux appartements d'Émelina. Sauf que la décoration n'était pas ravagée comme avant. Non, là c'était neutre. Normal. Mais ce qui n'avait pas changé, c'était la détermination du groupe à vouloir en finir pour sortir de cet enfer vivant. Et aussi pour une princesse rebelle de botter les fesses des actuelles occupantes.

- Bon. Vous êtes de nouveau prêt ? demanda Mérida

- Oui ! fit Raiponce

- On y va ! approuva Jack

- Attendez... les coupa Harold

- Quoi ?

- Il y a un petit détail qui me turlupine...

- Lequelle ? s'étonna Raiponce

- Là, on a entendu deux voix de femme. Mais quand on est entré, on a entendu une voix d'homme qui nous souhaiter la bienvenue ! souvenez-vous !

- Euh...

- Et ? fit Jack

- Ben on pense justement avoir affaire à deux ennemis. Ajouta le Viking

- Tu penses qu'il y en aurait un troisième ? demanda la princesse de Corona

- Ce serait un détail à prendre en compte en effet au cas où on arrive à se débarrasser des deux vieilles. Confirma Harold

- Et l'inconnu qui a hurlé ? ce ne serait pas lui qui nous a parlé dans l'entrée ? suggéra Mérida

- Tu penses à un complice ? ajouta Jack

- Je ne serais pas étonné. C'est courant que des gens jouent les victimes pour mieux attirer les vraies victimes jusqu'au danger. Répondit-elle les bras croisés

- Pas faux. Mais bon, on verra bien. Approuva Jack

- Oui. Là on monte, et on va déjà voir ce qu'il en est. Ok ? dit Harold

- D'accord !

- Ça marche !

- Allons-y.

Ils montèrent ensemble l'escalier, mais Mérida ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un autre commentaire.

- Tss... Je m'en souviendrais de cette fête... ah la la... grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel face au caractère de la rousse. Mais d'agacement ou de moquerie, ça, mystère. Arrivée à la porte, la princesse de Berk ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir elle-même la porte. Le groupe entra alors dans la chambre à la grande baie vitrée, aux murs jaunes soleil, aux rideaux orangé et au sol la première fois où ils sont venu ici, la lune éclairé la pièce, mais les nouvelles locataires avaient allumé pas mal de bougies et ont pouvez voir pas mal d'affaires de sorcière, comme une table avec un nécessaire à potion, des ingrédients, des livres, et un chaudron poser à côté de la table.

Voir la nouvelle décoration qui ne ressemblait pas trop à celle d'Émelina les fit frissonner, mais ils furent encore plus surpris de voir que les deux vieilles dames les attendaient bien sagement.

Au premier regard, elles avaient pourtant l'air de deux vieilles personnes ordinaires. De petite taille, le dos courbé, les cheveux blancs frisé et hirsute, des rides énormes, la peau relâchée. Des personnes âgées quoi. Mais vraiment âgée.

De plus, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Des soeurs apparemment, ou des amies de longue date. Ce qui permettait de les différencier, c'était que l'une porter une robe de sorcière noire et rouge foncée, est l'autre porter la même robe, mais noire et verte émeraude. L'une à coté de l'autre, et les mains dans le dos, elles les regardaient avec un sourire plutôt amusées et pas méchant.

Mais le groupe ne se laissa pas pour autant berner.

- Bon, maintenant que nous vous avons trouvé, laissez-nous sortir ! ordonna Raiponce, poêle en main

- Sinon, vous aller le regretter ! menaça à son tour Mérida avec son arc qu'elle venait de sortir

Les garçons, déjà impressionner du courage de leurs damoiselles, esquissèrent un sourire avant de les imiter et de pointer leurs armes vers l'ennemie. Les deux vieilles dames rirent encore un petit moment, complice.

- Je vois pas ce qui a de drôle ! s'emporta Jack

- Vous allez nous dire pourquoi vous rester là à nous regarder et à nous sourire bêtement ? demanda patiemment Harold mais avec un timbre de voix méfiant et furieux.

Les dames restèrent muettes encore un instant

- Répondez bon sang ! s'impatienta la rouquine

- FARCE OU FRIANDISES ? s'exclamèrent-elle soudain en coeur avec amusement

- QUOI ?! firent-ils en coeur

Le groupe les regarda encore plus étonné de par leurs paroles, sans pour autant baisser leur garde

- C'est quoi cette blague ?! s'exclama Jack

- Ne jouez pas avec nous ! c'est un conseil ! menaça Mérida

- Et croyez nous, si ça fait partie de votre plan, on se laissera pas faire ! ajouta Raiponce

- Hihihi... mais qui vous dit qu'on va vous faire du mal ? Souria la première dame

- Hein ? fit le brun

- Whouhouhou... mais oui. on n'a jamais voulu votre mort enfin. argumenta la seconde

- Mais...on... vous...

- JOYEUX HALLOWEEN LES ENFANTS ! dirent-elles en choeur à nouveau

Tête déconfite pour le quatuor. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien ! mais alors plus rien du tout !

- De quoi ?! comment ça... « joyeux Halloween » ? répéta avec surprise la princesse Dunbroch

- Vous trouvez pas que vous êtes un peu... commença Jack

- Un peu quoi jeune homme ? Souria malicieusement Nora

- Ben... un peu... vieille pour fêter ce genre de chose ? dit-il avec gêne

- Et alors ? Halloween est réservé qu'aux enfants c'est ça ? Souria t-elle à nouveau

- Non mais...

- Sachez que les adultes ont aussi le droit de le fêter et de s'amuser ! expliqua-t-elle avec amusement

- S'amuser ? vous appeler ça vous amuser ? grogna la rouquine

- Mérida... soupira Harold en serrant les dents

- ON A TOUS FAILLIT MOURIR ! ENCORE UNE FOIS ! ET J'AIMERAIS SAVOIR CE QUI LEUR PERMET D'UTILISER CE TERME !

- Jeune fille, laissez nous vous donner une explication. Fit Adélaïde.

La princesse se calma avec l'aide de Raiponce et la seconde sorcière prit en charge d'expliquer au groupe ce qu'ils désiraient savoir.

- Bien. Certes, il vous est arrivé des choses assez dur et horrible dont nous sommes les responsables. Mais en aucun cas, il n'a était prévue de vous tuer. Fit-elle

- Si on vous a fait subir ça, c'est parce que nous sommes de vieille dames, qu'on s'ennuie, et que le jour d'Halloween, nous aimons offrir de vraies frayeurs aux autres. Mais juste des frayeurs. Renchéri la seconde

- Oui. Sinon comment expliquer que vous soyez encore là, devant nous ?

- Parce que nous avons tout fait pour qu'a chaque épreuve, vous soyez sauvé de justesse.

- Vous voulez dire... commença Harold

- Qu'on a fait cessez tout vos martyres exprès au dernier moment. L'eau, le mur, etc. Tout.

- Oh ? trop sympa dis donc ! s'exclama la princesse complètement outrée

- Chuuut ! Mérida ! fit la brune en essayant de la calmer

- Mais j'ai le droit de manifester ma rage à la fin ! protesta-t-elle ouvertement

- Nous y sommes allé un peu fort, c'est vrai. Mais votre courage et votre amitié ont été aussi mis a l'épreuve ! pas vrai ? repris Nora

- Oui mais...

- Et c'est une bonne chose pour vous les enfants. Ça veut dire que malgré les souffrances passées et actuelles, vous pouvez encore compter les uns sur les autres, même si vous avez été séparés. Car chacun vit en vous, et de ce fait, vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Conclut Adélaïde

Le petit groupe se regarda avec un mince sourire. Les dames n'avaient pas tort. Ils se sentaient tous fort et unis quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais aussi dans le cas contraire.

Les deux sorcières s'approchèrent ensemble du groupe, leur adressèrent un sourire, et baissèrent la tête.

- Veuillez nous excuser. Demandèrent-elle en coeur avec sincérité.

Le groupe fut soudainement peiné et gêne par le geste et la demande des deux locataires. Certes ils avaient vécu des épreuves dur, mais maintenant qu'ils savaient la cause, et que la cause en elle-même s'excuser, ils avaient envie de leur pardonner. Trop facilement certes, mais que voulez-vous ?

- Bon... on vous pardonne. Sincèrement. Souriait timidement Raiponce

- Merci jeune fille... remercia Nora.

- Mais si vous répondez à une question.

- Laquelle ? demanda Adélaïde

- Qui est responsable du cri d'effroi qu'on a entendu tout a l'heure ? formula la princesse

Les autres furent étonnés de sa question. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé pour eux, ils en avaient oublié la raison première de leur entrée dans le manoir ! Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et se mirent encore une fois à sourire.

- Un voleur. Dès qu'il est arrivé dans la maison, il a essayé de nous voler.

- On l'a juste emmené et enfermé pour qu'il apprenne une leçon.

- Il est vivant ? demanda Raiponce

- Oui. Sous le choc encore, mais vivant.

- On devrait le garder pour quelques expériences ! qu'est ce que t'en dis Nora ?

- Whouhouhou ! oui pourquoi pas !

Elles rirent en elle-même, mais ça s'entendait que c'était une blague à l'égard du voleur. Même Jack le savait et souriait amusé

- Où... où est-il ? reformula Raiponce

- Pas loin. Mais pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à cet homme ? s'étonna l'une des sorcières

- Parce que c'est à cause de lui et de son cri de terreur que j'ai voulu entrer ici ! le ressenti de sa peur m'a touchée ! et j'ai... j'ai voulu lui venir en aide parce que... je...

Les autres perdirent leur sourire. Ils se doutaient que Raiponce éclaterait encore en sanglots. Sauf que là, elle avait pris une grande inspiration et avait terminé sa phrase avec courage.

- Parce que je n'ai rien pu faire pour ma Mère. Et que je voulais venir en aide à cet homme, pour ne pas commettre la même erreur.

- Vraiment ? Même si vous ne le connaissiez pas ? insista la première

- Oui.

- Mais ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! ajouta la seconde avec étonnement

- Ça m'est égal ! répondit-elle fermement

Les deux amies se regardèrent avec des yeux grands ouverts. Ça devait pas être courant pour les de voir ce genre de comportement de la part d'une jeune fille pour un inconnu !

- Votre générosité vous honore Princesse. Ce n'est pas courant de voir ça !

- Merci... vous pouvez le libérer ?

- Évidemment. Voilà.

Elle claqua des doigts, et une vieille armoire bleue délavée qui se trouve dans un coin de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, et un homme en sortit. Enfin... il s'écrasa plutôt tête la première contre le sol . le choc fit grimacer la princesse, ainsi que ses amis. Ça devait faire bien mal de se cogner le pif contre le plancher ! les sorcières elles pouffèrent discrètement

L'homme se releva de son état comateux et se massa le visage. Une fois debout, Raiponce le reconnu aussitôt ! un jeune homme, les cheveux brun et court, beau garçon, vêtu d'une chemise, d'un plastron bleu, et des bottes marron.

- Flynn Rider !? s'exclama-t-elle

Le concerné fut surpris d'entendre son nom. Et encore plus quand il reconnut l'identité de la jeune fille.

- P...Princesse Raiponce ?!

- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Jack

- Évidemment ! c'est le voleur le plus rechercher dans tout le royaume de Corona ! il a déjà volé de nombreuses fois sans se faire prendre, mais sa dernière tentative c'était passer au château ! les gardes avaient réussit à le coincer mais ce filou a réussi à s'échapper ! depuis, on le recherche partout! expliqua Raiponce

Son regard vert se posa avec méfiance et étonnement sur le voleur tant recherché.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusque-là ?

- Euh...de...de quoi ? bafouilla-t-il encore sonner

Raiponce prit un air plus sévère, insistant, poêle bien visible en main. les autres comprenaient que c'était inutile d'intervenir. Ils décidèrent donc de laisser leur amie gérer ce souci toute seule. Les sorcières firent de même. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que ça allait être drôle.

- Je répète. Comment êtes-vous arrivé jusque-là ?

- Euh... humpf. alors voilà. J'avais quelques soucis encore récents à la taverne, j'ai parcouru la forêt, j'ai aperçu la demeure, et je... oh ! expliqua-t-il calmement pour ensuite devenir pale et paniquer

Rider posa son regard sur les deux sorcières, qui lui faisait des coucous de la main, et tout ce qu'il avait vécu lui revint en tête. Rider courut alors vers Raiponce et se jeta à ses pieds, implorant. Ses amis, sous le coup, avaient sorti leurs armes mais furent étonnés de le voir à présent à terre.

- Pitié Princesse ! sortez-moi de là ! je vous suivrai au royaume pour purger mes fautes et mes crimes, mais je vous en supplie, ne me laissez pas entre les griffes de ces deux harpies ! pitié ! implora-t-il

- Euh... je...

Raiponce ne savait pas quoi dire sur le coup. Déjà qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Flynn Rider qui se trouve ici, mais encore moins à ce qu'il l'implore de le sortir d'ici !

- Pitié Princesse... je vous suivrai et vous obéirez sans résistance... redemanda t-il à nouveau

La brune adressa un regard à ses camarades et aux sorcières dans l'espoir d'avoir une réponse sur une éventuelle décision. Mais tout ce qu'elle obtint, c'est des sourires et des haussements d'épaules. elle prit une grande inspiration et prit une attitude princesse juste.

- Très bien Flynn Rider. J'ai un marché à vous proposer.

- Un marché ? répéta-t-il

- Oui. Je vais vous aider à sortir d'ici.

- Oh merci Princesse... le royaume a de la chance d'avoir une héritière aussi clémente que vous !

- Je vous aide si vous rendez à ces dames ce que vous avez volé.

- Quoi ? mais...

- Je vous conseille d'obéir Rider. Fit-elle avec une voix plus ferme.

Le voleur grimaça légèrement et posa sur la table centrale l'objet en question. Une jolie boite à bijoux en argent.

- Voilà. Et maintenant nous partons ?

- Pas si vite, Flynn Rider. Vous allez me faire une promesse. Reprit-elle

- Une... une promesse ? s'étonna-t-il

- Oui. celle de ne plus jamais commettre le moindre crime au royaume, en échange de mon aide pour votre liberté.

- Quoi ?

- Que je sois bien clair. Je vous aide à sortir d'ici, vivant et conscient, et je ne vous livre pas aux gardes de Corona, si vous de votre côté, jurer de ne plus jamais commettre le moindre crime et de devenir un homme respectable.

- Euh... bafouilla-t-il

- Alors ? marché conclu ? fit-elle les bras croisés et avec un sourire sûrs d'elle

- Ouais ouais bon d'accord, c'est promis. Aller, on sort d'ici ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Ce sourire ne plaisait pas à la princesse. Elle le soupçonnait alors de se payer de sa tête. Elle fronça le regard et s'avança progressivement vers lui. Flynn recula alors instinctivement. Après tout, il était seul contre 6. Et face à lui se trouvait une princesse armée d'une poêle à frire, et lui n'avait pas d'arme.

- Votre présence ici, et notre rencontre n'est pas due au hasard, Flynn Rider. Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Le sort ? le destin ? énuméra-t-elle en s'avançant encore

- Les soûlards de la taverne... répliqua-t-il blasé en s'arrêtant de reculer

- Je vous offre donc la possibilité de vous repentir.

- Merci pour votre générosité. Refit-il sur le même ton.

- Mais je vous conseille de bien écouter ce que je vais vous dire. Dit-elle avec un regard menaçant.

Elle le poussa contre la chaise en bois qui se trouver derrière lui, et qu'il n'avait apparemment pas vu. Raiponce posa sa main sur le dossier, et tendit sa poêle sous le menton du voleur qui avait les yeux grand ouvert et les mains poster en avant en signe de défense. Les autres pouffèrent discrètement.

- Vous n'avez qu'une seule chance comme celle-là d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Mais si vous vous moquez de moi et ne tenez pas votre promesse, je peux vous jurer que je m'occuperais personnellement de votre cas, armée de ma poêle, et vous ramènerez aux gardes.

- Euh...

Elle approcha encore plus sa poêle du visage de Rider, et la colla presque contre sa gorge. Elle avait l'air dangereuse et sûre d'elle.

- Et lorsque je fais une promesse, jamais, JAMAIS, je ne trahit cette promesse. Déclara-t-elle

Rider lui adressa un regard pas assurer, preuve que Raiponce arriver à lui foutre la trouille.

- Jamais ! soyez-en sur. Ajouta-t-elle

- Bon... promis, je le jure, et je ne vous décevrai pas, Princesse. Je ferais honneur à votre aide et à la chance que vous me donnez. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité

- Parfait. Conclut-elle avec un sourire en constatant la sincérité dans le regard de Rider?

Elle s'éloigna et rejoignit son groupe, qui la regardait impressionné et amusé. Nora prit la parole.

- Belle performance mademoiselle. J'en suis tout impressionné ! même à mon âge !

- Merci... rougissait-elle en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille

- Nous allons donc à présents vous laisser sortir d'ici et rejoindre vos chers foyers. Mais avant que vous nous quittiez, nous avons des choses à dire à ces demoiselles. Ajouta Adélaïde avec un sourire

- Lesquelles ? demanda Raiponce

- Nous avons le don de voyance. et nous avons vu que vos espérances personnelles seront réalités.

- Euh... c'est-à-dire ? demanda Mérida avec appréhension et espoir

Nora s'avança vers Mérida et lui prit ces mains, et Adélaïde fit de même avec Raiponce.

- Votre père ne se mariera pas avec cette femme !

- Vous verrez votre rêve d'avenir voir le jour ma chère !

Les filles s'exclamèrent en coeur avec surprise. Les garçons furent aussi surpris qu'elles.

- QUOI ?!

Les dames rirent ensemble, amusées.

- Vous... vous voulez dire... bafouilla Raiponce

- Il a découvert la vraie nature de cette femme, et il l'a chassé. Souriait-elle son interlocutrice

- Et... je... vous êtes sûr ? bafouilla également Mérida

- Absolument. Un fils vaillant et fort grandi en vous ma chère !

- Un... un fils ? fit Mérida le souffle court

- On va avoir un fils ?! s'exclama Harold qui venait de réaliser

- Félicitation mon vieux ! fit Jack en lui donna une tape dans le dos

Les princesses se regardèrent et s'étreignirent de bonheur pour l'autre. Rider les regardaient avec un sourire, visiblement attendri de ce spectacle.

- Voilà. À présent vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous.

- Merci... merci pour ce que vous nous avez appris... remercia Mérida

- De rien. allez ! filer maintenant ou on vous jette un sort ! hihihi !

- Non non ça ira ! on s'en va ! rigola la rouquine

Les cinq invités partirent de la pièce après avoir salué et remerciez à nouveau les deux dames. Ils sortirent tous ensemble du manoir, franchirent la porte d'entrée, la cour, la grille et la forêt. Arrivés dans la clairière, ils retrouvèrent avec joie leurs montures respectives et leur adressèrent des gestes de tendresse. Mérida et Harold s'écartèrent un peu à part pour discuter et se réjouirent de la nouvelle alors que Raiponce mit une dernière fois en garde Rider avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Gare à vous Rider. J'utiliserais ceci si vous ne tenez pas parole. Le prévint-elle en pointant son arme avec un sourire

- Je ne l'oublierais pas princesse. Encore merci et... bah a la prochaine !

- C'est ça. souriait-elle

Il disparut au pas de course dans les bois. Comme il faisait nuit, on ne le voyait plus du tout. Jack approcha alors de sa belle, un sourire en coin. Raiponce l'aperçu et s'étonna.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es dangereuse. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être comme ça. souriait-il

- Oh... euh, eh bien... bafouilla-t-elle

- Tu m'as impressionné tout a l'heure. Et j'étais heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma Raiponce.

- Merci Jack...

- Et rappelle-moi de ne jamais te chercher des ennuis Raiponce ! mais plutôt de te dire que je t'aime et de t'embrasser en retour.

- Alors t'attend quoi ? que je t'assomme avec ma poêle à frire ? se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

- Pas la peine de me le dire deux fois ! souriait-il

- Joyeux Halloween Jack ! souriait-elle en retour

Ils rirent ensemble, s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent. Maximus était assis comme un toutou et souriait face à ce spectacle. Sa princesse était souriante et il était content.

Quant à Mérida et Harold, ils avaient les mains dans celles de l'autre, et se regardaient émus.

- On va avoir un bébé... murmura-t-il avec joie

- Oui... un fils... je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin t'apporter ce que tu espérais de notre amour... confia-t-elle heureuse

- Mérida... ce que je voulais surtout, en plus d'un enfant, c'était de te voir heureuse. Ça me fendait le coeur de te voir malheureuse à cause de ça. Avoua-t-il

- Je sais... j'ai même cru que notre amour allez s'estomper... que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre toi et moi... avoua-t-elle à son tour avec tristesse

- Ça, aucun danger ! je t'aime encore comme au premier jour ! et quand le bébé sera là, ce sera toujours pareil ! assura-t-il avec un sourire

- Harold... souffla-t-elle émue

- Je t'aime Mérida... murmura t-il en collant son front contre le sien

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à leur tour. Comme Maximus, Krokmou et Angus les regardaient avec bonheur. Pour preuve, Krokmou ronronner !

Le quatuor se regroupa, et se réjouir ensemble du bonheur des autres. Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée ensemble, avant de rentrer chacun chez eux.

Quelques mois plus tard, et comme l'avait dit les deux sorcières du manoir, Mérida donna naissance à un fils en bonne santé et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harold. La future fierté de Berk ! Harold était fou de son fils et il avait hâte de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il savait ! et Mérida aussi avait hâte. Mais ils allaient surtout profiter de chaque instant que la vie leur offrait et du bonheur de leur enfant.

Raiponce, qui avait réussi à faire le deuil de sa mère, porter à nouveau sa robe habituelle, et retrouver de jour en jour sa joie, ses sourires, ses couleurs. Son père avait fait de même grâce a la présence de sa fille et de son soutien. Le roi avait trouvé une nouvelle prétendante au titre de reine, et cette dame plaisait beaucoup à Raiponce. Contrairement à Gothel, elle n'avait aucun doute ni préjugés. Elles s'entendaient à merveille, au grand bonheur du roi, et il finit par l'épouser. Raiponce fut pour la cérémonie la demoiselle d'honneur de sa belle-mère. Trois mois plus tard, la nouvelle reine annonçait au roi et à la princesse la venue d'un bébé. C'est ainsi que quelques mois plus tard, Raiponce eut une adorable petite sœur qu'elle adorait déjà de tout son coeur.

Jack poursuivait sa vie, son parcours avec Raiponce, et il se contentait de son bonheur ainsi que celui de Raiponce. Il adorait venir au palais pour voir la petite et jouer avec elle. Mais aussi partageait d'agréable sortie avec sa princesse. Il était en plus heureux de l'avoir retrouvé souriante et pleine de vie.

Et comme toujours, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent souvent rien que tous les quatre pour partager de nouvelle sortie et aventures !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eh bah oui! pas de grande méchante, ni de malédiction, ni de grand combat dans cette fic! juste une bonne grosse farce! :D bah oui! c'est pas obligé de faire des suites mystérieuse avec un gros boss à la fin et des tactiques de fou pour le battre! :D oula désolée ma nature de gameuse s'emballe! XD<strong>_

_**Et il était prévue depuis le début que ce soit Flynn Rider le pauvre malheureux qui hurler "PITIÉ!" au chapitre 1! XD et pour les passages avec Raiponce et Flynn, j'étais trop tenter de les réintégrer en ayant revu le film! ;D et vu le contexte de l'histoire je trouve que ça passe bien! pas vous? :D**_

_**Pour les deux sorcières, je m'était inspiré de la musique des deux sorcières du jeu vidéo Zelda 64, mais aussi à cause des sorcières en elles même et de leur rires! trop fendart quand on y joue! XD et puis ce sont d'excellent boss! ;)**_

_**Et encore une fois... un happy end! **__**je sais. ça à commencer tristoune pour les filles, et à la fin, tout s'arrange. j'ai essayer de faire l'histoire plus triste, mais j'y arrive pas. c'est pas dans ma nature. :) je m'étais même demander si je devais faire mourir Raiponce! :/ mais bon j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, cette fin, et la fic en elle même! :D**_

_**Encore un grand merci à tous pour vos suivis, soutiens, favs, follows, reviews! ^w^ même que j'ai terminé avec cette fic, vous pouvez toujours me suivre dans les publications de ma fic "Le lien le plus précieux" sur les cinq légendes! :D**_

_**A bientôt chers lecteurs et joyeux Halloween! :D**_

_**Little Sayuri**_


End file.
